


HELP

by GeekyGlasses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Father's Day, Gen, Help, Hoodies, Panic, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGlasses/pseuds/GeekyGlasses
Summary: Frances is forgetful and needs help getting Father's day gifts





	HELP

"I'm serious, Theo, you need to help me!"

 

"It's not my fault you decided to finally go Father's day shopping the day before Father's day. Why do you do this?"

 

"I know, I know, and, I don't know. Just help meeeee!"

 

"Alright, alright. See you at the mall?"

 

"See you."

 

Frances hung up, quickly grabbing her purse and running out the door. She yelled a quick "I'M HANGING OUT WITH THEO AT THE MALL!" before getting into her car. 

 

Theo was waiting for her at the food court, looking up from her phone when Frances sat down next to her.

 

"Girl, you have  _ got  _ to get your life together."

 

"We can discuss my poor life choices later. Now c'mon." She grabbed Theo's arm and hauled her to the opposite side of the mall.

 

Several of the stores were ones that Theo thought they would go into, and she was especially confused when they passed by a small hardware store.

 

"I thought we would be going in there. Don't all dads love tools and stuff?"

 

Frances laughed. "Have you met my dads?"

 

When Theo didn't respond, she gasped. "Oh, that's right! You've never actually met them. Huh, weird. Anyway, they are most definitely _ not  _ the construction work type of people. One is a doctor and the other is a lawyer. Dad is the doctor and he draws and paints in his free time. Pops likes to read and write a lot. I'm pretty sure they would get each other a hammer or something as a joke and then laugh about it as they give it away to someone."

 

"So I'm assuming we're going to the art store."

 

"Yep."

 

Frances seemed to know what she was doing when they stepped inside and she immediately went to the sketchbooks. She pulled out her phone and scanned a list before grabbing a sketchbook and going to watercolors.

 

"You seem to know what you're doing," Theo noted as she followed her around. Frances shrugged.

 

"I keep track of how much he has left of his stuff so that when he runs low I can grab him more. He usually doesn't have time to get them himself, so."

 

She paid for all of the things she had grabbed and then they headed out. Only to stop and sit at a bench.

 

"And this is where I needed your help. Pops is like, the most difficult person to get things for. Well, Dad never has any trouble but that's understandable."

 

Theo thought for a moment. "Well, you said he likes to read and write. Maybe get him something to do with that?"

 

"That's the thing. He has like a dozen notebooks, and so many pens that it's a miracle he hasn't lost them all already."

 

"My dad's the same way. He always says that he's gonna like whatever I get him, but I still want it to be something he'd like, y'know?"

 

Frances nodded, and they say there in silence. Theo eventually pulled Frances up and to the food court. Frances shot her a questioning look.

 

"What?  _ I  _ always think better when I'm eating. So let's get some food and brainstorm."

 

They made their way to the food court, and Frances sat down to keep thinking while Theo got them Chick-fil-A. Food seemed to be exactly what Frances needed because they were halfway done when she slapped her hand on the table. Theo jumped, almost choking on her sandwich.

 

"I got it! Ok, so you know how couples do the whole 'steal your significant other's hoodie'? Pops is always stealing Dad's old college hoodie. We could get him another hoodie in Dad's size. That way, even if Pops wants to take Dad's hoodie, Dad will have another one to wear. Genius! Let's go."

 

"But my sandwich!"

 

"Shove the rest on your mouth. C'mon! We're losing daylight."

 

°•°•°•°

 

Frances sighed happily as they out the bags in the trunk of her car.

 

"Thank you so much, Theo. Honestly, I would probably be dead without you."

 

"Understandable. Y'know, I should probably look for something for my dad too…"

 

" _ THEO! _ "

 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"


End file.
